Positive Effects
A Positive Status Effect (or PSE) is a temporary status inflicted by a monster, which will have a positive impact in battle. These effects can heal life or stamina, give an immunity, boost stats like Power, Health or Speed, and many other various gimmicks. Here they are, regrouped in categories! (Articles to be finished) Life and Protection Effects These positive effects will help the monster survive longer. * Regeneration: Adds 20% Life every turn for three turns. * Shield: Adds a given amount of temporary shield that absorbs damage. * Damage Protection: Monster will take only 50% of damage dealt * Immunities: Gives an Immunity to a given negative status effect or element. Life and Protection Effects that not apply to any Epics * Healing Wind (exclusive to the Uncommon monster Vixsun): Adds 10% Life every turn for 10 turns * Increased Healing: Enhances healing or regeneration by 50%. * Double Healing: Enhances healing or regeneration by 100%. * Double Lufe: Doubles your current life * Taunt and Protection: All single-target attacks will be directed towards the target. * Mega Taunt: All single-target and AoE attacks will be directed towards the target. * Evasion: Monster is not affected by attacks whatsoever. Postive effect removal can remove the effect, however. * Space Time and Camouflage: All attacks will not damage the monster. Status effects still apply. * Elemental Shield: Monsters will take only 50% or no damage in some circumstances. Attack Positive Effects These positive effects will help the monster when it attacks. * Damage Boost: Monster deals 50% more damage. * Double Damage: Monster deals 100% more damage. * Precision: Monster's attacks have a 50% greater chance of hitting enemies. Attack Positive Effects that not apply to any Epics * Triple Damage: Monster deals 200% more damage. * Trait, Book, Effect or Type Hater: Monsters deal triple damage against enemies with the trait, book, effect, or type described by the Hater effect. * True Vision: Monster’s Precision is increased by 100% Other Effects * Stamina Regeneration: Adds 30% Stamina every turn for three turns. * Skill Mirror: All attacks will be reflected onto the enemy. Doesn't prevent damage though. * Haste: Increases monster base speed by 20% for 2 or 3 Turns Other Effects that don't apply to other Epics * Speed Totem (exclusive to Totem): Increases Speed by 7% for 6 turns * Damage Totem (exclusive to Totem): Increases damage by 100% for 3 turns * Blessed Totem (exclusive to Totem): Increases Life, Damage, and Stamina by 25% for 3 turns * Stamina Totem (exclusive to Totem): Increases Stamina by 50% for 3 turns * Life Totem (exclusive to Totem): Increases Life by 75% for 6 turns * Damage Mirror: A given percentage of damage (25%, 50%, 75% or 100%) dealt to monster is also dealt to the attacker. * Negative Effect Immunity: Target will be immune to negative effect listed by the immunity (i.e. Recently Possessed makes the monster immunity to all kinds of possession, including exclusive)